The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for displaying a device on a fixture. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for displaying a portable electronic device, such as, for example, a camera, a camcorder, a digital camera, a digital music player, a video game, a digital video player, a digital video recorder, a personal data assistant (hereinafter “a PDA”), a cellular telephone and/or the like. The apparatus, the system and the method for securing and/or for displaying the device on the fixture may be utilized to prevent theft of and/or destruction of the device. The device may be a portable electronic device which may be, for example, displayed for sale by a retailer, a wholesaler and/or the like.
The apparatus, the system and the method for securing and/or for displaying the device on the fixture may have a housing attached to the device. A sensor board and/or an optical sensor may be contained within the housing. The sensor board may have a first micro-controller and/or the first micro-controller may be in communication with an optical sensor. The sensor board may be connected to an alarm box, an alarm board and/or a power source. Further, the alarm box and/or the alarm board may be in communication with the optical sensor on the sensor board and/or an external sensor via a cable. The optical sensor may monitor and/or may detect detachment of the device from the sensor board and/or the housing. Alternatively, the optical sensor may detect an attempt to separate the device from the sensor board and/or the housing. As a result, the alarm box may be activated and/or an audio signal may be produced. The external sensor may detect detachment of a detachable element of the device.
The sensor board may have a resistor thereon and/or the resistor may be in communication with the device and/or the second micro-controller on the sensor board. The power source may be in communication with and/or may be controlled by the second micro-controller on the sensor board via the cable. The second micro-controller and/or the resistor may control a voltage from the power source to the device. Moreover, the sensor board may have a first light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”) may indicate that the device is secured to the housing and/or may indicate that the detachable element of the device is secured to the housing. A second LED may indicate that the voltage is provided to the device.
It is generally known, for example, that vendors, retailers and/or wholesalers may display a device to a customer at, for example, a retail store and/or sales facility. The device is a camera, a digital camera, a portable compact disc player, a PDA and/or a cellular telephone. The device may have a detachable element, such as, for example, a camera lens, an ear piece, head phones, a head set, a wireless head set, a battery, a speaker, a case to hold the device therein and/or the like. The device is traditionally displayed in conjunction with a fixture, such as, for example, a cabinet, a table, a wall, a column, a shelf and/or the like. A cable attaches the device to the fixture. The device is secured to the fixture by the cable. Often, the cable is not durable to prevent breaking and/or allows the device to be easily separated from the fixture.
An alarm system is often provided that attaches to the device. An attaching means is utilized to secure the device to the alarm system and/or the fixture. However, the attaching means and/or the device may be manipulated by an individual attempting to steal and/or to damage the device. The device may be separated from the alarm system and/or the attaching means by the individual. As a result, the individual may steal and/or may damage the device. Moreover, the detachable element of the device is not secured by the alarm system and/or the attaching means. As a result, the individual may steal and/or may damage the detachable element.
Often, a second cable is required to attach the alarm system to the device. A third cable, such as, for example, a power cable is connected to the device to supply a voltage to the device. Each device requires a specific voltage, such as, for example, five volts to operate without damaging the device. Often, the power cable contains pairs of electrical wires which attach directly to the device. However, each pair of electrical wire is only capable of delivering a single voltage, such as, for example, five volts. Therefore, only one pair of electrical wires provide the specific voltage required by the device. As a result, different pairs of electrical wires must be provided and/or utilized with each device which requires a different voltage, such as, for example, seven volts. Having to attach a different pair of wires to each device is inconvenient and/or is burdensome.
Furthermore, the cables which secure the device often prevent a customer and/or a user from manipulating and/or examining the device. The device is often fixed to a surface of the fixture or the cable attaching the device to the fixture has a length which is not adjustable. Accordingly, the customer and/or the user may not be able to pick up and/or to move the device to examine the device, such as, to examine various characteristics of the device for example, the weight, the texture, the feel, the configuration of the device and/or the like. A longer cable incorporated with the device and/or the fixture allows the customer and/or the user to examine the device. However, the longer cable is impractical and/or tangles with other cables and/or the device or other devices. Furthermore, the customers and/or the user having disabilities are prevented from moving the device to a location which allows for examination and/or inspection of the device.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or for displaying the device on the fixture. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or displaying the device on the fixture which may provide mechanical security and electrical security to the device and/or the detachable element of the device. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or displaying the device on the fixture which may visibly indicate that the device and/or the detachable element of the device is mechanically secured and/or is electrically secured. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or displaying the device on the fixture which may utilize a retracting means to adjust a length of the cable. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or displaying the device on the fixture which may trigger an alarm when the device and/or the detachable element of the device is separated from the alarm box and/or the housing. Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing and/or displaying the device on the fixture which may utilize a micro-controller and/or a resistor to provide a voltage from a power source to the device corresponding to a required operational voltage of the device.